1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic and/or electronically-generated communications, and particularly to personalized automatic extensible layout publication based on multiple categories and types of profiles, and preferably utilizing substantially or completely media independent communication platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications typically provide common templates to save time when building documents. Common templates are a collection of placeholders for a specific type of data. However, changing the type of data, output format or the final document are not possible in conventional software applications that address the generation of these templates and the communications media that implement them.